Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component, in which an electronic component that is formed in a shape of a rectangular cuboid and has metal film-like terminal electrodes on its outer surface is accommodated in a cavity, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring board with a built-in electronic component.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-004734 describes an electronic component in which terminal electrodes are provided and are arranged in a form of a matrix on an outer surface of the electronic component such that polarities of terminal electrodes that are adjacent to each other in a row direction and in a column direction are opposite to each other. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.